


Let's Take It Slow This Time

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: https://curiouscat.me/Mainexiii





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/Mainexiii

_Everything will be okay._

_I'll be okay._

She keep on saying it to herself over again as she pulled over the parking lot of the restaurant.

_I'm meeting Brian for the first time in 3 years. First time! Focus Chae..focus. The last thing you do is not to embarras yourself infront of him._

Brian, her ex boyfriend invited her to dinner in their used-to-be favorite restaurant . She don't know reason why, but she accept his invitation . 

_Or simply because you still love him after all these years. Great Park Chae yeon. You're amazing.!_

She cursed herself when she saw Brian inside on his casual clothes, sitting handsomely while sipping wine. The last time she saw him his hair was blonde, now it's black, still gorgeous as ever. Battling long enough whether to back-out or not ,Brian turns his gaze towards her. She gave him her widest smile, and walked towards him. 

_It's now or never._


	2. Business partner

A _wkward_

She fixed her eyes at the menu, not understanding a thing,

_There's nothing new here though_

Their silence makes it more awkward. She looked up at Brian ,still chosing what to eat.

_I missed you Brian..._

She caughed Brian now looking at her averting his eyes to her menu.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked while putting down the menu.

"As usual." She replied. She gasped at what she said and coughed awkwardly. She looked at Brian smirking .

 

_You Crazy girl!! What do you mean, as usual?! It's not like he remember every piece of you!_

 

Brian called the waiter and ordered two steaks, medium rare. She looked at him amused, he still remember it. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"So, how are you?" Brian asked smiling.  _Ohh I loved that smile_

"I think I'm fine, I have a bakery now, I think you've heard it...it's pretty famous though." She replied smiling back. He replied a nod.

Chae yeon built her own bakery, starting from scratch. It's her childhood dream, building a bakery full of good breads and desserts. All those hardwork from college payed off when she met Mark a half korean half american patissere. They invest so much time and hard work ,and now..It's one of the best Dessert Shop in the country.

 

"That's nice" Brian said averting his eyes to the food.

  
"Let's eat Chaeri" He said already digging at his food.

 

"Uh yeah sure"

 

She stared at him, he made her that nick name.

_He remembered it Chae yeon! Omg_

She smiled at the familiar feeling that's creeping in her heart.

  
They eat their food silently, when she can not stand the awkwardness anymore. She asked Brian why did he invite her for dinner.

"I want to franchise your shop," he declared

" What? I mean..why?" The both of them stopped eating and stared at each other.

"Why not? Did you forget that I studied Business Administration ?" He asked crossing arms to his chest.

She frowned at the thought. Why not? Right? He can also do business too aside from his band.

 

"Uhmm. Okay?" She said still figuring out what to do.

  
"I'll asked Mark about it, he's my partner" she said looking at Brian, he raised his eyebrow at the word 'partner'.

 

"By 'partner' you mean?"

 

"Business partner! I mean! Yeah" She laughed awkwardly.

 

"Okay , I'll see you soon I still have practice with the band" He smiled at her and asked for the check.

He walked her into her car when he holds her wrist and hugged her tightly, she felt her heart racing against his chest. Brian pulled away and smiled warmly.

 

"I missed you Chae" he declared. Still smiling he ruffles her hair and paced back to his car.

 

She was speechless at the sudden confession.

_BRIAN MISSED ME?!_

 

She stayed frozen when Brian's car stopped in front of her.

"Park Chae yeon! Get in your car already it's cold! " he said

 

"Uh yeah! I miss you too!"

 

She replied rushing to get in her car. Her heart is going to burst! She calmed herself down when Brian drived away. She felt embarrased. Her cheeks still flushed when she got home. Staring at her phone the whole time, contemplating the text to send it to Brian or not.

 

 

*Hey bri, nice to see you again, I'll talk to Mark tomorrow about it, goodnight! :)*

 

As she's about to send it, her phone beeps.

 

A text from Brian appeared.. She immediately opened it.

 

_"Hey, can I meet you at your store next week? I would like to talk to your BUSINESS PARTNER personally."_

 

He highleted the business partner. She laughed thinking about his cute antics when he's jealous.

She replied okay and prepares to sleep.

*I think I'll sleep peacefully now, someones jealous * She giggled at the thought and went to sleep.


	3. Want you back

Chae yeon arrived late at the shop, finding Brian and Mark sitting, Brian saw her ,his lips formed a small smile . She walks toward them, feeling the awkward atmosphere with the two man infront of her. 

"Hey Brian, you're early.." She sat beside Mark.

Brian looked at them frowning. _Now that's jealousy we got here._

"So, I guess the two of you talked about it, right?" She asked breaking the silence.

 

They talked about Brian franchising the shop, they went into further details regarding the marketing strategy and various types of desserts to be made. Fortunately, it ended smoothly as Brian asked her for lunch. She glanced at Mark and the latter gave an assuring smile.

They went for lunch and Brian wants to catch up with her.

 

"How did you met Mark?" Brian asked munching his food. He really loves to eat, that's one of the best thing you like about him, he eats really good. 

"I met him after we broke up" she looked at Brian. He stop eating and took a sip of water before looking at you.

 

**3 years ago Chae yeon's POV**

 

**"Let's break up" Brian said.**

**We've been friends for 2 years, dating for 3 years. 5 years knowing each other, I didn't expect it to end this fast. I love Brian since day 1. He came up with lame reasons just to break up with me.**

**1\. We've known each other for too long, i think it's time to let go. _JERK_  **

**2 . There's no one involved, but ... I want to focus on my music.**

**3\. I dont love you anymore, maybe we can be just friends? Back to normal?**

 

**"Asshole" the only word that came out of my mouth before I walked out of his life.**

 

 

She stared at Brian, he look so apologetic.

 

"Don't give me that look Bri, you should've done it before. To be honest,.. You messed up my life so bad Bri, you never came to see me even once, and I just thought to myself that you really don't love me. I think you we're just carried away to me liking you too much. But, 3 years! Wow, I'm an idiot!. Pathetic." 

 

She gulped down her water and heaved a sigh. Relieved that she finally let it all out. All the sleepless night's she went through, buckets of tears and alcohol.

 

"Wow,! That was refreshing! I finally let all my hatred go! " She exclaimed and gave Brian a smile.

 

"I want you back" Brian said without breaking eye contact with her. Her smile slowly disappeared.

 

**3 years ago Brian's POV**

**"Are you really breaking up with her?" Sungjin asked with a worried look.**

**"Yeah, I have too hyung, Her world revolves around me, I want her to be independent. Make friends and ...start a _dream." Brian replied_**

**_"But, the consequences of your actions Bri. I hope you're aware of that, you'll hurt her, and you'll hurt yourself too." Jae reckon_ **

**_"Chae yeon is too precious hyung.. I love her you all know that but, she have to established her own career too. I dont want her to regret everything.. She's still young and capable and she's smart too . I won't let it go to waste."_ **

 

"Let me talk Chae yeon please" Brian pleaded, the sincere look on his face made her heart all soft for him. She took a big sigh and let him talk.

" All those reason I've said when we broke up.. Are lies, I love you Chae even now. After all these years, it's still you. I tried dating other girls but my heart yearns for you. I know Im a jerk for hurting you and im very really sorry for that, but I have to let go of you for you to grow! You're world is  _me._ And I dont want you to waste your life by sticking with me, you have to build your own future too. " He explained tears started falling from his eyes, she never saw Brian crying. 

" Bri, you hurt me. It was painfull! You telling me that you dont love me anymore when all I do is love you with all my heart!" Her voice started to crack tears welling from her eyes.

 

"That's the point! All you do is love me! But I want you to love yourself too.. " Brian moves infront of her kneeling, caring less whoever likes to see their drama. He holds her hand kissing the back of it. And wiping her tears, he pulls her out of the restaurant and into his car. 

They're both silent in the car, letting Chae yeon calmed down from all the crying, eyes swollen and a runny nose.

" Can you drive me home? I want to take a rest." She said wiping her nose.

Brian nods as a reply and drive her into her apartment silently. 

They arrived and walked her into her doorstep. He hugged her silently kissing her head. He felt her arms snakes into his waist and pulls him closer . They stayed like that for awhile lighting up old fires. 

" I'll see you tomorrow okay? Think about it, please" Brian said as he pulled away from the tight embrace. 

She nod giving him a smile.

He smiled back and let her went inside.


End file.
